Problem: Nadia did 9 more jumping jacks than Stephanie in the evening. Stephanie did 70 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Nadia do?
Answer: Stephanie did 70 jumping jacks, and Nadia did 9 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $70 + 9$ jumping jacks. She did $70 + 9 = 79$ jumping jacks.